Coffee
by gamze
Summary: She wasn't good for him, he knew that. But he was addicted to the feel of her hair, how soft her voice was during the night, and the intoxicating cup of coffee she made the morning after. (AU, Oneshot)


I probably shouldn't be doing anything other than working on my next chapter for my other story but here we are. Enjoy.

* * *

**PILLOW TALK**, _12:07 AM_

Another night made wonderful by the twinkling of her laughter as he placed kisses along the spots he knew were most ticklish, just to hear her voice leave her throat the way he liked. She pushed at his shoulders, however it was quite the weak attempt to keep him at distance. She delved further into the sheets of his bed and he followed suit, placing a hand along the top of her head to keep him grounded from squishing her beneath him.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked, an uncharacteristically coy smile covering her lips. It only mirrored a grin on his features. The night became her—made her less timid than she normally was. He loved that hidden confidence in her; it manifested itself into that sexiness that bloomed when they made love.

He groaned, pulling the sheets from over them and leaning over to take a glance at the clock. "You have to kiss me first." Lazily laying a hand over the surface of the device's screen, he turned to her only to find eager lips sliding over his. Even though she had initiated the kiss, she melted and mewed anyway. He always made it a point to leave his eyes open and take a peek at her closed lids.

It excited him that he was the only one, currently anyway, that could see her this way, in this light. He made no fuss over her past lovers. They would no longer get to hold her soft skin in theirs, see her expressions when she was in the mood, or even something as simple as looking over her while she napped. He wasn't a possessive guy but in this, he made sure he was alone.

If he could paint these moments, they would be bright red.

She pulled away. "It's almost twelve-thirty, Syaoran! I'll have to go soon." Her voice was worried. It was because she had work in the morning, early. He couldn't have felt anything less displeasing than having to think about getting up in the morning as he also had a job to attend to eight hours from then. "Hm." He only grunted in response. She started to slide out from underneath him, her naked body brushing against his innocently. Yeah, he was naked too but he didn't look as great as she did.

He watched her figure start to leave the mattress and before he could understand just what he was feeling, he gently reached over to grasp her wrist.

"Why don't you stay the night, Sakura?"

It was a plausible notion. After all, she had many of her things comfortably stashed away in his home, even some of her pencil skirts and blouses and shoes.

There was hesitancy in her eyes but Syaoran ignored it and tilted his head in anticipation of her answer. "Hm?" He raised an eyebrow. She wanted to stay, he knew, but something was holding her back. Syaoran slid his thumb along her slender knuckles, bringing them to his lips for a curt kiss. He looked up to gauge her reaction. He knew she could never resist these cheesy quips he only kept up his sleeve on reserve just for her.

She grinned that sweet grin of hers and nodded. "Let me just give notice." Her voice held a little laugh in it and she released herself from his gentle grip, hurriedly moving to grab her phone from the nightstand and turning her back to him to send a text message.

Meanwhile, Syaoran grasped his boxers from along the floor and quickly slipped them on. Her clothes were strewn along the floor along with his. It hadn't been a passionate, quick sex scene they had thrown together in the heat of the moment, and yet the scenery was almost as if it had been.

He turned to crawl back into bed at the same time she seemed to be finished up with her phone business. He fell on his back, she moved along to press her ear against his chest. "I don't get how you sleep like that. Isn't it uncomfortable?" He remarked with a slight snarl of his lips in amusement.

"Shut up, I like the sound of your heartbeat."

"Wow, do you want macaroni with all of that cheese?"

"I said shut up."

The amusement in the air almost made him want to tease her more but she was right to want to sleep. He could feel her grasp the sheets and pull them over her. As for him, she was all the heat he needed.

**SWEET DREAMS**, _1:01 AM_

"Sweet dreams, Syaoran."

"Night, Sakura."

**MORNING**, _8:40 AM_

He awoke to a smell that wasn't normally adrift his apartment. His fingers felt along beside him, half-expecting her body to fill the emptiness beneath his fingertips. It wasn't hard to tell that the drool-inducing aroma was coming from the kitchen at this point. And with the bed empty safe for him, it wasn't hard to tell who was orchestrating it. Omelettes, pancakes, coffee. She did this even when she was running late, for him. He chuckled, leaning up to get up out of the bed.

He made a move to the kitchen, seeing her familiar silhouette by the stove and possibly unusually invested in whatever she was making. He didn't disturb her; just let his eyes drift to the two cups of coffee settled on the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen.

Immediately, he silently grasped the cup and downed at least five swallows before he decided to make his presence known. "Smells good."

Sakura shrieked in surprise, causing a loud cackle to erupt from Syaoran's mouth. This only elicited an eye roll from her and a punch that actually kind of hurt to his bicep.

"Don't scare me when I'm handling grease, you idiot."

He only shrugged and took the last sip of his coffee. She set up plates and, and she did this every morning even though he never understood it, neatly arranged the omelettes, pancakes, and sausage on them.

"Thanks, babe." He muttered. He started to lean over to kiss her on the cheek but she leaned away mumbling something or other about his morning breath. He snickered and took the fork that was offered to him, successfully digging into his breakfast.

"You eat like a pig, did you know that?" She said beneath her cup of coffee.

"At least I don't look like one." He retorted, his tone playful. She scoffed with an incredulous laugh to top it off.

"Do you wanna bet?"

"Not particularly, I'd rather just eat. You keep starting fights with me. Am I not giving you enough attention?" He smirked. Her face turned a light pink from embarrassment.

"Shut up."

Her phone rang.

It was silent between them for the moment. The lackadaisical air fell with the sound of that loud, classical version of an old telephone tone. Sakura was acting as if she weren't going to answer it until Syaoran stood.

"You should answer it. I'm going to get ready."

His voice showed clear annoyance even if his face showed a lack of anything resembling emotion. "Syaoran, um—" Sakura watched him retreat to his room before looking at his plate. He was finished already.

She sighed to herself, grasping her phone and answering the call before the line sent the caller to voicemail.

"Hello, honey. Did something happen?" Her voice was sickeningly happy. "Oh, I'm just leaving Tomoyo's now. I'm just glad she let me stay over, I don't think I was awake enough to make it home." A feeble laugh curdled from her throat.

She was married.

And as he stood in the shower, he could only mentally castrate himself for putting himself through this whole thing night after night. He wished he could paint his time with her. Maybe then time would stand still in his nights with her and he wouldn't be forced to face the reality of the mornings and days without her.

He wished he could say at this point that what he tasted in his mouth at that moment was the bittersweet irony of falling for a taken woman but taste-wise, it was unfortunately the opposite. It was sweet, sweet with a hint of cinnamon that she always put in his coffee in the morning.

And she made some damn good coffee.


End file.
